til_mornings_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Isobelle
Isobelle. The witch. What a creepy, twisted soul…but I kind of feel sorry for her. Anyway, her spells are what keep all the spirits trapped here. Defeat her, and they all go free. —Journal Description Isobelle is the boss from Chapter 4 in Til Morning's Light. Isobelle is a vey skilled witch responsible for all the events of Til Morning's Light, the ritual to resurrect Nathaniel Crowes, the spell trapping all the ghosts inside The Mansion, her undead or cursed partners, and even her own physical appearance. Backstory See: Journal Entry Isobelle was born into a poor and normal family in New England. It is unknown in which part of her life she met Nathaniel Crowes and arrives to the mansion with him, and also when she met her associates (Victor, Constance, Lucian). At some point of her life, she became a very skilled witch, mastering enchantments, spells and rituals, specially about dark magic. Isobelle, along with her partners, began to do rituals, probably to acquire and give the Master Crowes eternal life or somekind of powers. However, when the townspeople of Leisterville heard about that, they invaded the mansion and killed Crowes. Isobelle, sad and angry, performed a ritual in an attempt to bring Crowes back from the death, she and her partners managed to bring him back in spirit, but not in body, and at a cost. All of them became cursed, living forever with an horrible dead-like appearance until the ritual was completed. To complete the ritual and fully resurrect Crowes, 100 must be collected first to achieve their objective. Isobelle does not have a good relation with Constance, She was caught making a ritual once by Crowes, with the attempt to silent permanently Constance's tongue. Encounter with Erica Erica found Isobelle on her lair on the Attic at floor 4. When Isobelle saw Erica, she knew Erica was coming there to kill her, however Erica said she preferred not to, "but that's how this place works, is It?", Isobelle, upset, asked her who let her in here and why she's tormenting her, Erica exclaimed the Master let her in, and she can thank him for what will happen next. After Erica and Isobelle's chat end, both begin to fight. Battle Style Isobelle is able to cast spells at her will, she is able to spawn almost any creature when she fights Erica. . In-Battle Atacks: The witch can attack the player by hitting it with her claws or casting spells that sometimes can stun it. . Creature Spawn: Isobelle can summon any creature to attack Erica (except for the Creeper) . Boss Challenge: Spells During the battle, Isobelle can cast three spells, each one appears as the player completes each step of the battle puzzle: . Rat, Coal, Bat: a purple spell that will cause Erica to slow down her speed at a 150% '.Spider, Feather, Rat: '''it is a bluish purple spell that will make a lot of black spots appear onscreen, blinding theplayer at a 90% '.Web, Toad, Bat: '''the only spell capable of hurting Erica, if she is results hit by this spell, Isobelle will attack her bysending a lot of spells towards her, leaving Erica very harmed or killing her during the attack. Gallery Isobelle dead painting.png|Isobelle's dead painting Isobelle painting.png|Isobelle's painting Isobelleface.png Isobelle.png|Isobelle as seen on the journal Isobelle lying on the air.png|Isobelle in the game Isobelle pointing Erica.png|Isobelle pointing at Erica Defeat isobelle.png|Fighting Isobelle Isobelle dead.png|Isobelle dead Isobelle healing.png|Isobelle healing herself Trivia . Isobelle's spells are the only Boss Challenge in which the elements of the Challenge have a direct effect on Erica. . Isobelle is the only skeleton-looking character. See Also . Isobelle Boss Battle .Bosses .Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses